Water Attacks
The ability to release/use water to various attacks. Sub-power of Water Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Liquid Attacks. Opposite to Water Defense. Also Called *Hydrokinetic Attacks *Water Projection Capabilities The user can release/use water to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Water Bolts:' Project water that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Water Blasts:' Release blasts of water in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release water blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of water. *'Omnidirectional Water Waves:' Send out a wave of water in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of water that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release water blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release water blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Water Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of water. *'Water Beam Emission:' Release beams of water. *'Water Blast:' Release water over a specific target area. *'Water Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of water. *'Water Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of water. *'Water Breath:' Discharge water blasts from mouth. *'Water Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Water Cutting:' Use water to slice enemies. *'Water Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with water. *'Water Pillar Projection:' Project water pillars. *'Water Spike Projection:' Project water spikes. *'Water Vision:' Emit water from one's eyes. *'Water Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of water. *'Water Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of water that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of water. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of water to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Bubble Attacks (when combined with air) *Ice Attacks *Vapor Attacks Associations *Force-Field Generation *Hydrokinetic Combat *Hydrokinetic Constructs *Liquid Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Water Manipulation *Water Mimicry *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source of water to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Kuasa VS Amaya Jiwe.gif|Kuasa (Arrowverse/DC Comics) shoots water balst... Kuasa Trying To Drown Nate Heywood.gif|...and drowning. Kya Waterbending Attack.gif|Kya (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Ultimate Aggregor's (ben 10) water powers.jpeg|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Kevin Water Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Water Hazard and Ultimate Aggregor's hydrokinesis. Mera Prime Earth.jpg|Mera (DC Comics) File:Water_Construct_by_N'doul's_Geb.jpg|N'Dhoul's Stand, Geb (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Aqua Necklace.jpg|Anjuro Katagiri's Stand, Aqua Necklace (Jojo's Bizarre Adveture Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable) Aqua Needles.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Undine (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a guardian formed from the element of water and is able to manipulate it in various ways. BubbleMan.png|Bubble Man (Mega Man Series) File:Water_Release_Great_Shark_Bullet_Technique.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) using the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique. File:KarakusagawaraSeikenJinbe.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) using Karakusagarwa Seiken to affect the water content in the air... Vegabond Drill 1.gif|... and Fishman Karate Secret Art: Vagabond Drill/Martial Reliant Drill to hurl water with tremendous power... Vegabond Drill 2.gif|... blasting away the gigantic Yonko Big Mom. Hydro Hands.png|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) producing the Hydro Hands. Sailor Neptune Deep Submerge.gif|Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon Franchise) using Deep Submerge. Mercury Aqua MirageSailorMercury.gif|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon Franchise) using Mercury Aqua Mirage. File:Nitori_Kawashiro_(Touhou)_attack.jpg|Nitori Kawashiro (Touhou Project) Super Youkai Warhead. Aisha Believix.jpg|Aisha (Winx Club) is the fairy of Fluids (Waves in English) specializing to water attacks. Aisha am.png|Queen Aisha (Winx Club/Almost Magical) can use this ability.|link=http://almostmagical.webcomic.ws/comics/first Hydro-man splash.jpg|Hydro-Man (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers